Is that what I Am To You?
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome is hypnotized, and believe in what she has been told. Inuyasha must break the spell to get her back.


Inuyasha And Kagome Stories: Is that what I Am To You?

It's a nice afternoon in the feudal era. Inuyasha smells something close by, "It's close." He said to Kagome coming to him. "Where is it coming from?" She asks. "It's coming from over there." He answers pointing to the right of their traveling path. They begin walking toward where the scent is coming. A misty fog comes out of nowhere. "Inuyasha!" Kagome scream. "Kagome, where are you?" He yells looking for her. All of a sudden the fog disappear. "Kagome!" He yells again. He sniffs, "Oh good, she isn't far." He said running towards the mountains.

Kagome wakes up, wearing priestess clothes. "What am I wearing this for?" She said sitting up on the futon, "How foolish Inuyasha can really." A demon said that looks like a human in pink armor. "And now my pretty bride to be, you will see you're a better fit for me instead of him." All of sudden Kagome is being hypnotize from the demon, as her eyes begin to spiral. "What I've heard, you are nothing but a weakling, replacement of Kikyo, and a jewel detector. Inuyasha gave you no care, respect, and always loved Kikyo more than you." He said to make her repeat what he said.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha gets into the mountainous area, "hang on Kagome. I'm coming." He said as he keeps on following Kagome's scent. All of a sudden an arrow is heading towards him. Inuyasha jumps out of the way. "What the…It has Kagome's scent on it." He looks around, and sees a figure in a green kimono. He takes a closer look, "Kikyo? No it's Kagome!" He said going up to her. Kagome draws another arrow. "Not another step, half demon" She warns him. "Kagome, it's me Inuyasha." He said. "I wouldn't be so sure about it." The demon said standing by her. "Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha yells at him. "I'm Heromaru, the mind demon." He answers. "What did you do to her?" Inuyasha asks. Heromaru chuckles, "I just hypnotized her for her to believe that she was just a weakling, a jewel detector, and a replacement of Kikyo." He explains. "And if you say that dead priestess's name, it'll make her mind even worse." He added his explanation. Inuyasha can only growl at it. "Kagome, you've got to snap out of. I'd never say anything like that at all." Heromaru smirks, "Face it Inuyasha, whatever you do won't work. She's mine now." He said, wrapping his arm around. Inuyasha begins to crack his knuckles, "Take your hands off her!" He warns the demon. Kagome pulls the arrow tightly, "not another step." She warns with her expression beyond her regular. "Lord Inuyasha, hang on." Said a voice sucking blood on his neck. Inuyasha smacks him, "Myoga, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks. "Inuyasha, the only way to snap out the hypnotic spell, is to tell her how much you love her." Inuyasha surprisingly asks, "You're kidding,Right?" Myoga shakes his head, "I'm not joking my lord. That's the only way." Inuyasha has enough of this, "Fine, as long as I can get her back, that's fine with me." Inuyasha said. Kagome shots the arrow at him, "Die." She said as the arrow glows with spiritual powers. Inuyasha jumps out of the way before the arrow hits him. Kagome reaches the back of her quiver, but there were no more arrows.

"This is my chance." Inuyasha said as he leaps into the air. Kagome pulls out a sword. Trying not to get stabbed, Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsusaiga. Heromaru jumps out of the way. Kagome and Inuyasha begin their sword fight. Their swords collided after another, "Kagome, listen to me carefully. I _do _care for you, do _not _consider you as a jewel detector, not at all. I do _not _love her, she's dead, she's gone to hell. I love you. I seriously _love _you." Kagome begins to lose her grip, which gives Inuyasha a chance to throw the swords aside. Kagome faints, Inuyasha catches her.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome said weakly. "I'm right here, Kagome." He said holding her. "Hold on Kagome." Inuyasha pulls outs his sheath. "Come here, Tetsusaiga." The sheath pulse, making the Tetsusaiga come to him. He gently lay her down, "Just let me take care of that filthy demon." Inuyasha said. "You think you can defeat me" Heromaru said as he sends his attack of hypnotic powers to the two. "Backlash wave." Inuyasha yells as the Tetsusaiga surrounds the attack and send it back to Heromaru, killing him in the process. Inuyasha sheathes his sword, and gets to Kagome. She faints, using too much of her powers when being under the hypnotic spell.

A few hours later, Kagome wakes up. Her vision was blurry for a second, but it clears up. "Where am I?" She asks herself as she tries to sit up. "You're with me." A voice said, sounding familiar to her. "Is that you, Inuyasha?" She asks looking around the small hut. "The one and only." He replies. She then tries to get up, but Inuyasha gently pulls her into his arms, "I'm so sorry." Kagome said. "Don't be, Kagome. It wasn't your fault. It's mine." Inuyasha said. "But I was shooting arrows at you when I was hypnotized." Kagome cries a little. "It's that damn Heromaru's fault. He's the one making you doing those things." Inuyasha said as he loosen his embrace to look into her chocolate eyes, cupping her chin, "Kagome, you must remember this; I've loved you ever since the day we met. It was my pride that was in the way. It keeps on telling to get the shards. But I'd never use you to look for the shards in the first at all. You're more than a partner, a companion, you're my best friend that I love you so much." Kagome eyes begin to get teary, "Ever since the jewel broke and we had to look for them, I never though I'd be a jewel detector to begin with. I was my duty to find them and put them back to complete the jewel." She stammers. Inuyasha lowers his head and kisses her on the lips passionately. Kagome had no right to continue her statement, and just kisses him back. As the flame goes out for the night.


End file.
